


And Dax Makes Three

by deawrites



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Explicit Language, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 03:52:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deawrites/pseuds/deawrites
Summary: Harvey's POV from "Ghosts And Quasimodo"





	And Dax Makes Three

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ghosts and Quasimodo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13464324) by [deawrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deawrites/pseuds/deawrites). 



> Because geeky_ramblings asked and I listened. Any suggestions anyone else? Hit me up in the comments.
> 
> All mistakes are my own. All comments, criticisms, kudos and suggestions welcome.
> 
> Because Dax is awesome and my wife and I love him, this is dedicated to him.

Harvey Bullock was a reasonable man; knew his limitations and his strengths and wasn’t afraid to face them daily. His partner; Jim Gordon; however, was another story entirely. Jim was a man that believed his own press. He had a good heart, was a boy scout and do-gooder to the extreme and strove for perfection in everything he said and did. Honor meant something to Jim and he had earned Harvey’s earnest respect over the past four years of their partnership. Although Jim was now captain of the GCPD he still turned to Harvey whenever he needed to be in the field; Harvey was his go too man for everything from mere friendship to standing in a dim alley watching him root through the contents of a garbage dumpster at nine o’clock at night. If Jim wanted to dig through the muck and leavings from the good citizens of Gotham in his work suit, seven blocks east of the crime scene on nothing more than a hunch? Then Harvey would support him a thousand percent. He would just remember to keep up wind of him in doing so.

 

“You know, when you asked me out this was **not** what I had in mind.”

 

“I didn’t ask you _out_.” Jim grumbled. Harvey knew that Jim must be getting frustrated with not immediately finding the clue they were here seeking. He was adorable when his brow furrowed in intense consternation and his plush lips had the slightest hint of a pout. Harvey could see the little boy inside of the man and he wanted to wrap him in his arms and profess repeatedly that everything would be alright.

 

Not wishing to lose contact with Jim so quickly after the search, Harvey offered; “So, after we’re done here and hose you off at the gas station across the street, wanna grab some dinner?” Jim’s immediate answer was a grunt of triumph and after a few seconds he held up a large zip lock evidence bag containing the bloodied hammer that had brought them here to search. Harvey grinned in approval, confident; once more; that it was better to let Jim follow his gut instincts rather than attempt to question them.  “Well, I’ll be damned.  Junior hits another home run. Good work.”

 

Ever the realist Jim counted, “We’ll find that out once we get the results back from the lab.”.  Harvey reached out to aid Jim in climbing out of the dumpster but was handed the bag instead. Jim moved to leap over the rim of the dumpster when his foot slid, and he flew down against hard concrete of the alleyway directly before Harvey’s.

 

Immediately Harvey choked up with worry and a reflexive “Whoa!” escaped him. He moved instantly to try and steady Jim but there was nothing he could until Jim was already on the ground. “You okay, Junior?” His heart ached for Jim’s pride, but he also hoped that his partner was not seriously injured.

 

“Yeah.” Harvey helped Jim to stand and the younger male brushed himself off. “You said something about hosing me down?”

 

Jim stank to high heaven, but he looked adorable and subdued from his fall. Helping to straighten Jim’s suit jacket he offered, “Work’s closest. Or do you want to hit my place? I think you still have some clothes there.”

 

Jim nodded and thanked Harvey. “Your place sounds great.” Harvey’s heart beat a little faster hearing this. He was greedy and wanted to enjoy Jim all to himself for more than just the time it took them to investigate the scene. He hoped that Jim would feel comfortable enough to curl up on his couch like he usually did after a meal, watch television with Harvey, talk and allow Harvey to encircle an arm around his shoulders. Those moments were Harvey’s favorite; when Jim was unguarded and what Harvey referred to as being ‘soft’. In those moments Jim was his true being; the man beneath the crusade for justice and abysmal private life; he was merely the version of his spirit that was rarely seen by anyone except Harvey. It was this version of him that Harvey had fallen in love with all those years ago. The glimpse of him at their first meeting was so fleeting that there were times immediately afterward that Harvey questioned whether it had been his imagination or not. As their friendship grew from grudging respect, Harvey discovered that Jim’s softness was always hovering in the background, seeking approval and earnest affection.

 

Yet before he could swaddle Jim up at his apartment on the couch, work needed to be considered or Jim would never relax enough to be soft. “Great. I’ll drop us by work first, so we can sign the hammer into the lab.” He smirked seeing the expression upon Jim’s face. “Don’t worry, I’ll walk it in.”

 

“Thanks.” Jim mumbled plaintively and followed Harvey to his car.

 

Jim looked so forlorn and embarrassed that Harvey couldn’t resist poking a little fun at his friend. “I’m not so sure I should let you ride on the seats. Not only are you ripe but you could stain the upholstery.” Jim flushed up with shame and looked away. “Aw, c’mon, Ridding in the trunk’s not all _that_ bad.” He chuckled and threw an arm around Jim’s shoulders.

 

Jim reddened further but distinctly leaned into Harvey’s touch and groused, “At least you’re not making me walk.”

 

“May do, Junior. May do.”

 

Once back at Harvey’s apartment Jim showered and Harvey dug out clothes for him. He had a space in Harvey’s closet where a few suits hung, then in an athletic bag he had underclothing and casual wear. Harvey got him out socks, underwear and jeans, but went to his dresser drawers to root around for a tee shirt for Jim to wear. Harvey had a weakness for Jim in his clothes. He felt like Jim was closer to him somehow, that their relationship was more intimate; and he liked to smell Jim’s scent on them after they were removed. Harvey knew he was a huge, romantic, sap, but at least he could permit himself the fantasy for a few minutes that Jim was his. When Jim joined him from the bathroom Harvey found himself momentarily breathless at the vision Jim made. He was beautiful, and Harvey became lost merely staring at him. Remembering himself abruptly he uttered, “I ordered from that Indian place you like. Should be here in about a half hour.”

 

“Thanks Harvey.” Jim’s gut warmed with the overwhelming gratitude of how Harvey took care of him. “Got a beer?”

 

“Out. It’s whiskey, gin, or nothing. What’s your pleasure?” Now that Jim was in his home Harvey couldn’t help but fuss over him. He enjoyed taking care of Jim; wanted to serve him and cuddle him close. He knew that the man was stoic and independent on the outside, however when they were alone together Jim had permitted some of his vulnerability to shine though. Harvey just wanted Jim to feel protected and safe to be himself, Harvey’s apartment being a safe zone for them both.

 

“I’ll stick with water.”

 

“Thought you’d want to wipe the memory of your trash diving experience. But yeah; you can have water.” He tossed the bottle to Jim; who caught it; and closed the refrigerator door. “Thanks, by the way. Because my knees were not going to take climbing into that bin tonight.” Or any night; but Jim didn’t point out the obvious. There was a fifteen-year age gap between the two and Harvey felt that sometimes Jim forgot that in his expectation of Harvey’s physical abilities. On the other hand, Harvey pushed himself in many ways to impress Jim with his; limited; physical prowess. He wasn’t exactly ready for retirement yet even if he couldn’t keep up with the thirty-four-year-old.

 

“What are partners for?”

 

“You okay, Jim? You look a little tense.”

 

“I’m good. Just, trying to come down from the evening. Switch off from work and just be.”

 

Harvey felt that sentiment struck true and right to the core of the life of a civil servant and the military trained. Their jobs were extremely high stress and they dealt with the absolute worst of humanity. Sometimes it was all too much, and Harvey drank but Jim? Harvey wasn’t certain what he did as drinking copious amounts of alcohol was not exactly his thing. Perhaps; he teased internally; it was hooking up with bat shit crazy women that went from being in love with him to wanting to obliterate him from the face of the earth. When Jim referred to Harvey as a cynic he protested, “I like to think of myself as being more of a pragmatist.”

 

“If the cynical shoe fits,” Jim stated allowing the declaration to continue silently out into the ether.

 

Harvey snorted with a slight laugh. “I’ll give you cynical.” His arm was slung around Jim’s shoulders and he pulled him close. He could feel the younger man relaxing by degrees and Harvey felt better himself. He loved how Jim enjoyed cuddling on the sofa; not that Harvey would ever point it out or title it as such; for fear of Jim stopping the practice altogether. “Now you’re relaxin’ a little. I can feel it.” He ran his hand up and down Jim’s bicep before resting it back upon his shoulder. “See? A few lines of banter and you’re good to go.”

 

Everything was perfect until Jim went and threw a nuclear bomb in the middle of the room when he asked, “In all your years of sexual experience, have you ever been with a man before?”

 

The question had completely caught Harvey off guard and he sputtered internally for an answer. Had he ever had sex with a man? The question was not what shocked him, but rather the fact that Jim had proposed it. What in the hell was the man thinking? What prompted such an inquiry? Was Harvey being too physically intimate for Jim’s tastes? Was he questioning Harvey’s intentions and feelings towards him? Was he repulsed by Harvey in some manner that he needed to justify his best friend’s actions? Harvey’s heart beat ramped up and he was struggling for an answer to give when the delivery person arrived with their food. Grateful for the intrusion Harvey rose to handle the transaction. It was perhaps to stall for time more than anything, because he knew once he sat down again that he would owe Jim an answer. Faltering he tried, “That’s a very good question, Junior. One I never thought you were interested in the answer too. But, yeah; I’ve been around that block once or twice.”

 

Harvey waited with baited breath until Jim said, “I was curious. I just never, you know; asked.” and shrugged

 

Terrified of being called out with his affections for Jim, Harvey knew that he would have to appear externally cool while internally he was panicking. Wishing to deflect the focus away from him for a few minutes he; casually as possible; inquired if Jim had ever had relations with a male also. He thought Jim would fall all over his words in attempts to blurt out in the negative, however his words surprised Harvey to the core. For all he thought he knew his partner Harvey now discovered that Jim had engaged in sex with men while he was in the military then again in college. The shock was unsettling to say the least, to say the most it made Harvey ecstatic that on some level: maybe, just maybe Jim would slum it by accepting Harvey’s affections. Harvey knew he was a colossal fool for believing that someone as beautiful as Jim could ever want a mess of a man such as himself, but stranger things had happened. For instance, Jim had had male lovers before. Abruptly Harvey realized that he had taken too long to answer Jim for the younger male was retreating into himself stating that his sexual affairs weren’t acceptable in Harvey’s eyes.

 

Panicking, Harvey seized Jim’s wrist and stared deeply into his gaze. Harvey hoped that Jim could easily see all the love and compassion he held for him as he soothed, “Don’t say that. Of course, it’s okay. I just, never,” Considered it a possibility? Dreamed it could be true? Harvey felt his heart beat flutter and his hand remained upon Jim’s wrist until Jim continued by mentioning that his serious relationships had been with women. Then Jim had asked him if any of his male relationships were serious and he felt the ache of a long-ago memory and replied, “One was.” All Harvey could think about was how deeply he was in love with Jim now that all other relationships; regardless of their gender; paled in comparison. He wanted to embrace Jim and explain that he was the one and only that Harvey had been waiting for all his life and beg him shamelessly to accept Harvey’s devotion and love.

 

In the end Harvey had made a half-assed attempt at a joke to redirect Jim’s attention from that conversation and his obvious embarrassment. Just why Jim was turning beet red Harvey could only guess, but he hoped that he was not carrying any shame having indulged in a male on male relationship. God knew Harvey would never judge him harshly for it. There were very few things that Jim could do that would cause Harvey to react so caustically.  Yet long after Jim had gone home for the evening leaving Harvey bereft of his company and longing for his return, his thoughts began to churn back to the past when he had fallen in love with another man. He wondered if Dax Eriksen was still in the Virginia/Washington DC area, and if he should attempt to contact him.

 

The following night Jim had asked about Harvey’s previous lover and he knew he would have to delve back into those memories in the short term he explained that Dax had been passing through Gotham working on a bank case for the state Feds. They had met at a Blues club and gotten drinks before tumbling into bed and beginning their friendship/relationship. Harvey didn’t mention how surprised he was at Dax’s interest in him. The man was a fifteen on a good day off the ten scale, but for some reason Harvey had appealed to him and eventually the relationship turned serious. In the end it was Dax’s career that had come between the two; Harvey refusing to leave his family in Gotham and Dax really needing to take the promotion for the domestic terrorist task force at Quantico in Virginia. Harvey gave Jim the condensed version, but it spurred more memories from their past life together. He elected to go searching through his old contact information to see if he couldn’t track Dax down; just for old times’ sake.

 

Later when Harvey had found Dax’s cell number he used it. Dax greeted him like the intimate, old friend that he was, and the two began texting and calling one another over the next several days. He invited Dax out to Gotham for the weekend and the man agreed. Harvey was excited at the prospect of seeing him to catch up on old times, but more so to see what heights the man’s career had taken him. He never regretted their parting, but at the time it had been extremely painful to endure. The thought of losing Jim that way was instantly soul crushing and he prayed he would never have to watch Jim chose between him and the job. The reality of Jim’s choice might kill Harvey. Shaking off the ridiculous thought, Harvey reported to Jim what he had done. He also invited him to dinner to meet Dax. He was excited to see how his old flame and new love would interact. Perhaps Dax wouldn’t mind talking him up to Jim to illicit deeper consideration on Jim’s part, from a neutral, outside source.

 

All during the dinner and drinks at the steak house Harvey wondered if it was just his imagination or if Jim was a little tense. He was smiling but it didn’t entirely reach his eyes. Deeply in the back of Harvey’s mind he wondered if Jim was just a little rankled that his routine with Harvey had been upset by Dax’s arrival. Jim Gordon could be a creature of habit and Harvey couldn’t imagine any other scenario that might explain the tension, unless he genuinely did not like Dax at all. However, Jim had agreed to see them on subsequent visits, so it couldn’t be that. The second visit to Gotham Dax found himself in Harvey’s apartment discussing health and nutrition. He aided Harvey in creating a meal plan and exercise routine to help him gain a little better control over his health. It was nothing too strenuous, merely designed to safely kickstart the process. When Harvey voiced his interest in ‘looking like something resembling a human’ whenever he looked in the mirror, Dax had cut to the chase immediately.

 

“You’re in love with him.” Dax was seated in the leather chair Harvey had catty corner to his couch. Harvey in turn, sat upon the cushion closest to his guest. “My only question is, why doesn’t he know?”

 

Harvey blushed a little and shook his head. “Because he’s straight? Because he looks like he does? Because he is, who is and I can’t tell him?”

 

Dax shrugged a shoulder and leaned forward; elbows upon his knees; and held Harvey’s gaze. “Is he? I look like me and that didn’t stop you, so that excuse is bullshit and, just _who_ is he exactly?”

 

“Jim’s a complex guy. He’s,” Harvey motioned to Harvey. “You know. I’ve only been talking about him since you and I started talking again.” Harvey lowered his hand before running it back through his hair. “He’s a disaster when it comes to communication. What if I’m miss reading the subtle clues? I mean, **could** he care about me more than just a friend? At this point, Dax, I just don’t fuckin’ know. What would you do?”

 

Dax arched an eyebrow. “I’ve never had trouble walking up to anyone I’ve been interested in.” Dax explained of his bisexuality.

 

“Says the ex-male model.” Harvey cracked.

 

“Hey, it was one underwear add!” Dax responded and they both laughed. “Seriously though? My unsolicited opinion is that there’s something there. It’s not just friendship. If it’s like a brother thing, or romance? I can’t say. All you can do is ask him.”

 

Harvey took a deep breath and groaned as he looked back up at the ceiling. “Why aren’t you a mind reader, Eriksen?”

 

“Because I don’t have that super power.” Dax responded watching Harvey grow more despondent. “You’re making this too hard.”

 

Harvey raised his head and shook it. “I love him so much it hurts.”

 

“Tell _him_ that.”

 

“I’d rather tell you. It’s safer.”

 

“I didn’t think you were a coward.”

 

“That was a decade or so ago when I could stand up without popping my knees back in place.” Harvey reached for the bottle of beer on the coffee table and took a sip. He looked at Dax who held a bottle of water against his left shin. “That’s your cue to tell me I look good for my age.”

 

Dax’s smile faded a little. “If you’re willing to change your life; get healthier on the off chance that he _might_ care more about you than friends? Then it follows logic that you’d want his help with this instead of mine. Ask him to work out with you,”

 

“Pass.” Harvey quickly interrupted. “The last thing I need is for Jim to see me try and run a mile. I would probably have a heart attack trying to do a pull up!”

 

“You don’t just run the mile immediately, and the first thing we’re working on is flexibility before you do anything else. You have to ease into this, Bullock. Don’t you want to be around to enjoy the fruits of your labor? To **not** tell Jim how you feel?”

 

“Ha, ha. Says the man who’s the third to a married couple.” Harvey shook his head. “Talk about over achiever. These two are it? For life?”

 

Dax nodded. “Yeah, Nell and Daniel are, irrelevant right now actually.” Dax took a sip of his water and pointed at Harvey. “You’re trying to change the subject. Do yourself the favor; tell Jim how you feel. Either way you’ll know what he thinks about it.”

 

As the days stretched on Harvey implemented a few changes here and there to his diet and his exercise regimen; meaning he acquired a diet and exercise regimen. He knew it would take a while to see some results, but he had to admit that Dax was right; at some point he was going to have to tell Jim how he felt just for peace of mind. But the prospect was terrifying as more time passed. He watched Jim carefully for any cues as to what he might be feeling; about anything; and continued to treat him the same. Granted he was spending slightly less time with Jim due to Dax’s resurgence in his life, but that was only temporary. They would soon go back to just being phone acquaintances, yet for now he was using all of Dax’s advice and physical calisthenics to better his life. For the moment Harvey was just enjoying his company. He invited Dax to a Blues show that he had also invited Jim to first. The night did not go as Harvey had expected it too. The show was great, however the fight between Dax and Jim outside the building afterward was nothing short of shocking.

 

Harvey had just gone to the head before exiting the building when he saw Dax and Jim deadlocked in a physical battle. As much as Harvey loved Jim and had faith in him; as good of a fighter as he knew Jim was, Harvey was certain that Dax was better. Not just because he had height and weight on Jim, but because he was ex-special forces and Jim was not. Fearing for Jim, and protective as he was, Harvey burst into the middle of the situation and separated the two men, Dax coming to reason far quicker than Jim. Hoping to get a clear answer about what transpired, Harvey banished Jim homeward and turned his attentions onto Dax.

 

“The fuck?” Harvey asked leading Dax down the block to where his car was parked. “I turn my back for two seconds to take a leak and? And what? What happened?”

 

“Your boy,” Dax informed wiping his lip of blood. “decided that he’d pop me one outta the blue.” Dax glanced at Harvey while they walked. “I think Jim is not that fond of me. He’s given me some looks over the past month that back up my theory.”

 

“That’s ridiculous.” Harvey defended of Jim. “It just takes time for Jim to warm to someone. He’s not big on change when it comes to his personal life.”

 

“You’re missing the point Harvey.” Dax assured insistently. They stopped before the car, Harvey at the driver’s side and Dax on the passengers; their gaze met over the roof. “I know that look; he’s jealous.”

 

“Of what? You? He’s my best friend. He knows he doesn’t have anything to worry about.”

 

Dax rolled his eyes and said to the night sky, “Denial spare me thy wrath.” He leveled his gaze back upon Harvey. “He’s not jealous of our _friendship_ , he’s jealous because he thinks there’s something going on between us again.”

 

Harvey gaped. “But there _isn’t_.”

 

Dax nodded. “He doesn’t realize that though.”

 

“That _can’t_ be.” Harvey insisted digging for the car keys in his jeans pocket. “Jim doesn’t care about me like _that_. He can’t.”

 

“He **can** , and I think he **does**.” Dax defended. “Ask him.”

 

Harvey dropped his head forward and shook his head. “I can’t.” He stated softly before looking up at Dax with tear misted eyes. “What if you’re wrong?”

 

“Then you finally know the truth.”

 

The words rang within Harvey’s mind as he dropped Dax back off at his place and then drove over to Jim’s apartment. He paced the hall a little once he arrived on Jim’s floor, scrubbing a hand down his face anxiously. This was _insane_. _He_ was insane. Dax was _wrong_ , and this was all some big mistake. This couldn’t be happening; Jim was gorgeous; intelligent, incredible and Harvey was none of those things. Not anymore, perhaps never; but he knew when he was reaching beyond his pay grade and this was one such time. Dax had been a fluke; lonely in a time when they both needed someone and that had been why they ever hooked up in the first place. Sheer accident; the only bad choice out of a hell of a lot worse ones, so naturally Dax had chosen him. Jim though, had no reason to want him; to need him the way that Harvey needed him. It was a circumstance and hear say. Just what was he playing at? The fight could have been about anything; Jim never said, and Dax obviously never asked. Harvey had sent him away before he could investigate and to ask now seemed like pouring salt on healing wounds.

 

Left no alternative except to leave, Harvey knocked on Jim’s door. He was surprised that Jim had been drinking but was happy to see him all the same. His heart fluttering within his chest and his lips and mouth going dry.

 

“Harvey.”

 

Shock and anger got the best of Harvey and he pushed his way forward into the apartment and rounded on his partner now boss. “What the hell Jim? What the fuck went on tonight? Dax says,”

 

Jim growled in his throat and spat acidly, “Dax says, Dax this, Dax that! That’s all I ever hear from you anymore. Look I know you’re excited about having your boyfriend back, but not all of us want the play by play!”

 

Incredulously Harvey opened his palms in grand gesture. “What the fuck are you even _talking_ about?” Could Dax have been correct after all when he said that Jim was jealous? “What play by play?”

 

“So that’s it?” Jim demanded rage filling him once more. “He comes to town the first night he appeared and you two go back to fucking?”

 

“Whoa, whoa; now wait a minute Junior, that’s none of your business,”

 

“You **are** fucking!” Jim growled pointing at Harvey accusingly. “How could you even,”. “ **Why**?” Jim pleaded desperately; eyes bleeding with tears. “Am I that _unattractive_ to you?”

 

Harvey’s head spun at the implications of Jim’s words. Unattractive? Jim thought he was ugly to Harvey? Jim was the most beautiful man in the world; the most handsome that Harvey had ever seen, and he thought he was lesser somehow? Harvey took a step back at that, the anger leaking from his sails and he canted his head to one side as he addressed Jim as calmly as possible. “Is that what you think Jim, you are the most gorgeous man I’ve ever seen.” The truth at last had left him. There was no going back now; no turning back the tide to a time when he had not told Jim that they should be more than friends.

 

Jim ignored the complement. “But what I am on the inside? Especially that.”

 

Once more Harvey touched Jim’s arm but this time the man didn’t flinch away. “Didn’t you hear what I said about you being the most gorgeous man I’ve ever seen?” He indicated of Jim’s personality and moral character. Emboldened Harvey now had to know. “Are you? Have you been _jealous_ of Dax all this time?”

 

“How can I **not** be? You loved him once; you probably still love him now.”

 

Harvey shook his head. “I did love him once, but that was a long time ago. There’s no room for anyone in my heart right now because of how I feel about you.” Dumbly Jim stared at him. “Don’t you get it Junior? I, _love_ , **you**.” The words were out of his mouth and there was no taking them back now. Everything lay at Jim’s feet and Harvey could scarcely breathe with the fear that Jim would reject him. Was nearly crushed to silence beneath the possibility that he had destroyed the best friendship he had ever had for both. And just like that, Jim crossed the room and dropped to his knees before Harvey. Stunned, Harvey stared down at him as Jim questioned what Harvey had said by demanding to hear him repeat it.

 

 “Yeah, I love you.” Harvey stroked a hand down Jim’s hair. “What are you doing on the floor? Get up here.” The fact that Jim was on his knees was making Harvey exceedingly uncomfortable. He reached down to help Jim stand. At first Jim just stared up at him dumbly and asked why Harvey had been paying more attention to his health.  “So I could get into a little bit of a better shape for you. He has the way of a drill sergeant and can get me on task. Used you constantly as motivation; reminded me why I was doing all of it when I wanted to quit. Which is every day.”

 

Jim laughed at this, through his tears and he gazed up at Harvey. “You don’t have to change a thing. You’re perfect the way you are. I only tried to get you to take better care of yourself when you were low on reserves. Never to change you, or the way you look.”

 

Harvey could barely believe what he was hearing. Jim did not mind the way he looked? Didn’t care about the extra pounds packed on his midsection? That he was rapidly aging into his fifties? Harvey stroked Jim’s face with his fingertips and said, “Okay, I got it. Now will you stand up? I don’t want to have to bend over to kiss you.” Jim immediately obeyed, and Harvey realized he could now die a happy man. He was kissing Jim Gordon.

 

“I love you Harv.”

 

The words were like a salve to his shattered confidence and aching heart. Jim was his. Love was possible, and it had found them both once more. This time Harvey was going to do his damnedest not to allow it to slip through his fingers, nor be pushed away by Jim’s insecurities. It was going to be a struggle as Jim was riddled with them, yet hopefully with time he could soothe them away. He would be forever grateful to Dax for pushing him to better himself in more ways than just his health, but to approach Jim and ferret out the truth. He was indeed a good friend, but Jim was a great one.


End file.
